Wreck of Destiny
by SiChri
Summary: What happens when poor Sora has his whole life tossed upside down, and is abruptly thrown into a foreign setting unlike any he has faced before? Or perhaps more importantly, who will be there to help him pick up all the pieces? SoKai, possible other pairings. Rated M because I'm not too sure where I want to take this; so it's a precaution at this point.
1. Chapter I: Prologue

Wreck of Destiny

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it! I"ll try to update it as much as possible, but I am busy with school this semester, so we shall see! Reviews are appreciated of course, in fact I will encourage them. I want your responses!

Chapter I – Prologue

It was a very calm day on the open seas, the sun approaching high noon. Floating on the pristine water lay a family on the deck of their private yacht, basking in intense sunrays, soaking up all of the energy it had to offer: turning their skin the colour of a perfectly cooked croissant.

There could not have been a better day for it either, for not a cloud was in sight, the wind non-existent. It was as if nature was at peace with itself, as the yacht gently rolled with the waves, the smell of sea-salt fresh in the air.

The only people on the yacht were a rich businessman, his wife, and their 16 year-old son, Sora. He was forced to go on the week-long vacation with his parents, to Radiant Garden, for "quality family time". He was spending all of his energy being upset and trying to ignore his parents, for dragging him along, wasting the already numbered days he has to spend on his Destiny Islands with his best friend, Roxas. It was already mid-July, and so far the summer had been uneventful.

The day before, Sora and his best friend Roxas were relaxing on the white sands of their playful island, in the middle of one of their infamous BS sessions:

"So Sora, your parents are taking you to Radiant Garden?" Roxas mocked, throwing in a smirk for good measure: "Try not to have too much fun without me hmm?"

"Roxas, we've already been over how I feel about it, so would you mind just laying off?" Sora snapped back.

"Fine," he laughed whole-heartedly, "you know I'm only kidding around."

"Yeah, I know, it is just that I don't really want to go. I would rather stay here and play with you, relaxing on the beach, sparring and such."

"Well don't let your sour mood prevent you from having fun, family time is important too." Roxas stated.

Sora knew all to well what was coming next, and he couldn't help put letting out a very small grin, as he let Roxas continue.

"And I also hear that Radiant Garden has the most grandiose and awe-inspiring structures! Making our Destiny Islands seem insignificant in comparison…" Roxas' voice trailed off at the end, as he muttered something.

"What was that Roxas? I couldn't hear what you said at the end there, you muttered something right?" Sora prodded, knowing his boisterous friend would answer.

"Hey I didn't ask for you to be a smart-ass Sora, all you had to do was ask." Roxas chided Sora, but as usual, only in a playful voice. "I said '…they make our girls seem insignificant in comparison too', but you don't care about that right?"

"Haha, good one Roxas. Always gotta just jab, jab, jab at me eh? Well fine. I never said that I wasn't attracted to women, I just said that I wasn't attracted to any women _here_."

"Alright, if you say so. If you happen to find a nice one, don't forget about ol' Roxas, or else I'll hunt you both down and kill you muahahah-"

"Okay, okay, enough wise-cracks from you today Roxas, I'm off to go home and pack my bags, have some dinner, do some more useless thought into why I don't want to go on the trip… See you in a week!"

With that, Sora dragged his body up off of the sand, feeling a myriad of effects: Light-headedness, tingling limbs, and a sudden chill from no longer being on the enticing sands. "Man we've got to move around more when talking on the beach." It was at this point that Sora realized he and Roxas had been lying in the same position in the sand lazily talking for hours.

Sora strolled over to his rowboat, which he tied up at the dock, and made the five-minute journey back to his personal dock in his backyard. His dock was perfectly built, as if Mother Nature herself put it jutting into the ocean.

He was getting home just in time for dinner, at his families giant house. It had a huge wrap around porch, white-washed siding, and palm trees all around.

His dinner was boring; he tried to appear unenthused to his parents, even more then usual since his parents were eagerly chatting away about how much fun the trip would be. It almost made him feel sick, how they thought he would enjoy the trip just because they were happily talking about it. He excused himself from the table early, surprising his mom since he didn't even finish his food, and went up to his room and pack. He quickly packed, and not entirely sure of what to put in just threw in the stuff he thought he'd need. He brought a picture of Roxas and himself relaxing on the beach, his favourite clothes, and a Paopu fruit, just in case Roxas was right about finding any girls – the Paopu fruit is said to intertwine the lives of those who share one. Finally done packing, he went to bed, trying his hardest to still be upset about being forced on the trip, but to no avail, his resolve weary from the day.

he knew was that she had to meet him.

**Author's Footer:**

So what did you think? I'd love to hear from you! What's that you say? I know, I know... Yes, I do need to work on my dialogue and pacing/length. I feel like they are both large flaws I have.


	2. Chapter II: The Nightmare

Wreck of Destiny: Chapter 2

Chapter II – The "Nightmare"

Sora and his family started the 8-hour boat ride to Radiant Garden the next morning, at 7am. It was already 2:47pm on the first day of their journey, and they were only halfway there, according to his Dad.

"Sooo… how much longer Dad? I'm starting to feel a little queasy from being on the ship for so long."

"Ah Sora…there is always something going on with you. I'll tell you what, go take a nap, and then ask me again, okay?"

"Ahh…alright, I guess I could try that. I'm already bored of tanning. Thanks for the suggestion Dad."

Sora went to his cabin, as cramped as it was, and tried to sleep. His lanky body barely managed to lay on the bed, his knees tucked up around his stomach, contorting his body every-which way in an attempt to find a comfortable position.

As he lay there in the artificial night, his body rocking along with the ship in the rolling waves, sleep evaded him. He watched the time pass on his cabin's wall-clock; an old analog version with magic wands for hands and the hat of the magician Yen Sid in the background. He saw 3:30, 4:56, 6:18 all slowly pass on the clocks face. Perhaps if his mind didn't race from topic to topic so much, he would actually get some sleep.

He wasn't sure what would happen at night, considering everyone he knew who ever visited Radiant Garden only did the trip in the day. The islanders said that the sea was cursed, haunted by those who died on it, spirits who could only afford to come out at night. They called them the "Wailing Waters", since their spirits manifested evaporating water vapours into their mortal appearance. They were said to have the ability to light anything on fire or drench anything on a whim. But the worst part about them was their ethereal wails, piercing your ears and occupying your brain. It was their wail that was most feared, for it could stop your thought-process, making you their victim. Legend had it that if they came out during the day the sun would also claim the vapours possessed by the spirit, leaving the spirit without a vessel, destined to wander aimlessly without any means of communication for eternity.

As Sora fell asleep, the Wailing Waters danced in and out of his dreams, like acting out a famous ballet, never before seen by anyone. His mind showed familiar faces as Wailing Waters, his friend Roxas, his Mom, and his Dad. He didn't start to break a sweat until the lights in his dream collected into an orb, with one unknown Wailing Water inside. Curious he made himself venture forward, noticing that the Wailing Water inside the orb was frozen in time and space, twirling like a famous figurine on display in a museum.

What he saw inside the orb horrified him. As he approached, the figurine twirled around and came into focus, leaving him staring into deep blue eyes – his blues eyes. Yikes! Was this an omen? He wasn't sure, but he willed himself to wake up, revealing the ship to be in total pandemonium.

A woman screamed, and in Sora's sleepy state, it took him awhile to realize who it was who screamed, and just what exactly was going on.

"Holy cow!" Sora yelled, astonished.

The yacht was on fire! It was unbearable inside his cabin, with the intense heat and billowing smoke, Sora struggled to get out of the cabin.

"Son, where are you?" His Dad yelled out harshly, "We need you our here!"

Sora quickly ran up to the main deck, petrified by what sight greeted his eyes through the doorway.

Fire all over the deck, the side of the yacht no longer the pure white he expected, but a burnt colour, and hot to the touch. He could already see that the wooden floorboards were rotting from water saturation.

"Sora, I need you help," his Dad once more interjected, "please don't just stand there!" but it was useless, Sora was in a state of shock, so his Dad continued to fight the Wailing Waters.

Their faces did not seem malicious, just in anguish and sorrow, and intent on forcing their pain on others.

"Please don't hurt my son! You already have my wife, just please don't hurt my son. You can take me so that I may be with my wife, but don't harm my son. He has so much to live for." His father pleaded with the Wailing Waters, their wails eroding his brainpower, making him tired.

It was then that Sora realized how strong his father truly was. "Dad, I'm okay, you take care of Mom," he called out, clearly confused. It was the last thing that escaped his lips, before he succumbed to the head-splitting screeches and the intense heat. It was an image he would never forget: his families yacht burning, Wailing Waters surrounding it, taking his mother's and father's spirits, to join them forever.


End file.
